


properly spiced.

by yandereshit



Series: Readerland [9]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Ice Cream, Master/Slave, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandereshit/pseuds/yandereshit
Summary: As much as it's all with consent, it may still trigger you if you don't like such themes. So, typical BDSM, whipping - it shouldn't bother you if you're flexible, but just, if you don't like stuff like this, don't read for your own comfort.





	properly spiced.

The man’s hand caresses your cheek.

“Open wide.”

You don’t see anything, but when the voice echoes in your head, you automatically obey, accepting what’s about to come. 

His thumb touches your lip, pushing your jaw a bit lower, and you feel his other hand put something in your mouth. The thing is cold, it tastes of fruit and you gasp when it touches your tongue.

_Ice cream_ , you think instantly, but don’t dare to speak out the conclusion.

The man lets go of your face and his hands run down your naked frame, leaving hot, feathery touches on your skin that seem to burn their traces down into your flesh, contrasting with the chilly air filling the room.

The thing in your mouth dissolves, giving you relief from the coldness and letting you enjoy its sweet taste.

“Good girl. Now, turn around.”

Your wrists are tied behind your back, and the heels on your feet are connected to each other, giving you a very small range of movement. But it’s enough to turn around, even though you almost trip over the cord.

His hands are constantly on your waist and as you turn, they brush your skin all the way around until he grabs your hips a bit tighter, a silent command to stop. And once again you obey, briefly turning your head, as the ice cream is not exactly what you want to feel on your lips at the moment.

You hear a quiet huff.

“Do you want something?”

“Kiss me…”

You can’t see it, but you know he smiles.

“Such a bold girl…” His thumbs trace circles on your back and you lean against him, wanting to make your wish come true. 

But he keeps you in place tighter, digging fingers into your flesh so tightly you whimper.

“Behave.”

“I want a kiss…” you whine. “Please, Saeran…”

His nails dig in deeper, so deep you let out a soft cry. He doesn’t let go when you do, holding you like this and you don’t dare to even flinch, knowing the pain would only grow stronger. 

“The rules. Repeat them.”

You wince, throwing your head back.

“ _Repeat.”_

You feel the pain subside a little and you calm down your breath, forcing yourself to unclench your fists, you didn’t even notice when you started to dig nails into your palms. Recalling the voice that merely moments ago gratified you with said rules, you feel your legs weaken a little, but force yourself to stay still, opening mouth to speak.

“Rule One. My Master is the only one I can ever look at.” You clear your throat. “Rule Two. I cannot disobey my Master’s word.” The fingers unclench from your sides, but you don’t dare to let out a sigh of relief, instead you carry on reciting. “Rule Three. I ought to respect my Master, and as he is the one who makes me happy, I shall never demand more than he chooses to give me.” Your voice quivers a little, but the other doesn’t move, waiting for you to finish. “Rule Four. My master owns me, everything of me, and whatever happens to me, is my Master’s choice. Rule Five… If I displease my master, I shall face the punishment he gives me.”

The touch disappears completely and your breath wavers, the tension sending chills down your spine.

“Do you understand your mistakes?”

You nod.

“Say it.”

“I do…”

“ _I do, who?”_

“Master…”

“Say it again. Whole sentence.”

“I do, Master…”

“Good.”

You hear the quiet shuffling behind your back and the man leaves your side for a few moments. You hear him walk around the room and you turn your head, willing to catch the sounds of what he may be doing. 

When he comes back, he doesn’t touch you, standing behind you. He’s too far for you to feel his breath, but you know he’s there. Then he speaks.

“Go forward. Don’t stop until I tell you.”

The clicking sound of the heels echoes in the room when you move. Your heartbeat quickens and you bite on your lip, anticipating. 

“Stop.”

You almost bump into the wall ahead and when you lean forward a little, you touch it with your nose. You have no idea what’s about to happen and it gives you the irrational sense of pleasure, the danger you’re in makes your stomach clench in a particular feeling that craves for relief.

He creeps closer and unties the rope on your wrists, letting you relax your arms a little. But before you manage to stretch for your liking, he grabs one of your hands and pulls it up, and you feel something leathery wrap around your wrists. It takes you a few seconds to realize that you’re being cuffed to the wall in front of you, with your back facing the man.

“M-Master…?”

“You know what’s this supposed to be, right?”

You gulp. But according to what just happened, you knew.

“A punishment…” you say quietly, feeling your face redden up a bit in shame.

“Mhm~” You hear shuffling again. “How many times have you disobeyed me so far?”

You frown. Ever since the play started…

“F-four…”

“Then count.”

Before you manage to ask, you hear a loud creaking noise and your back explodes with pain. You let out a scream of surprise and grasp tightly onto the chains keeping your arms up. 

It was the shock that made you react so suddenly, but when you calm down a bit, the burning sensation on your flesh subsides and becomes  _almost_ bearable. 

“Count!”

“O-one…”

You aren’t ready for the next time when it comes, and you arch your back, biting on your lip, preventing another cry to escape your throat. It hurts a bit less.

“Two…” you breathe out before the other nags you. 

“You’re doing great. Only two more” you hear the voice behind you, husky, yet warm, reassuring, and you nod, bracing yourself for the next one. “Relax your muscles” he says when you tense up. You obey.

When another one strikes your back, your vision goes white for a brief second, and you feel something warm trickle down your back. Your body trembles, but you aren’t hurried, and you take those few moments to calm down a little.

“Three” you whimper, resting your head against the cold wall. One more. Only one more. The pain isn’t that bad, it’s only awful when it strikes. But now all you feel is this burning, and what you assume to be blood, running down your spine and trickling in between your buttocks. The hotness makes your entrails twist. You feel the other’s stare on the wounds, you can almost sense his own quickened breath. Both of you feel the tension. 

“Relax.”

You let your body go limp for a brief moment, and when the last hit meets your skin, you whimper and pant heavily.

You hear steps and your wrists are freed, and for a brief moment your legs give up; Saeran catches you just on time. One hand reaches to your face and tugs off the blindfold. You blink, accommodating to the poor lighting in the basement room.

“Are you okay…?” he whispers, helping you stand back on your own feet.

“I-I’m good…”

“Let’s take a break. I need to patch you up.”

He holds your elbows, keeping you stable when you step out of your high heels. Your feet ache a bit when they meet the cold ground, but you’re not bothered. 

“Can you walk? I can carry you if you want.”

“I can walk” you assure him, smiling tiredly. Your back still hurts, but other than that, you’re fine. It’s just that your legs tremble slightly, but it’s not because of pain and the both of you know that. The man guides you to the bed in the room’s corner and turns on the proper light. A fluffy blanket he helps you lay down on makes the place more welcoming, even though it looks like a place where a hostage could be kept, with narrow windows right under the ceiling, too high for you to reach. It doesn’t look like it’s well kept, but you know it’s so clean that it’s almost sterile. It’s not the first time one’s blood has been shed and neither of you would let anything dangerous happen here.

You reach for a big, fluffy pillow and put it under your chest and face, wrapping your arms around it, as if in a hug. 

“You want something to eat?” he asks. “I brought cookies since we haven’t made the dinner yet, but I can make something warm if you want” he says and you observe as he goes through the drawer next to the bed. He takes out the first aid kit. There’s a big bottle of disinfectant he takes out as well. 

“I’d like to eat cookies” you mumble and he puts an opened pack of cookies in front of you while he sits by your side, running his hand down your back. You shiver and glance at him, but he only chuckles.

“Be patient.”

When he starts to tend to your wounds, you close your eyes, silently eating the cookies one by one. You were hungrier than you thought, and you focus on the taste, trying to ignore the burning feeling of the disinfection. 

“Hmm… They’re not that bad, are they?” you ask suddenly. “I feel like they hurt more than the actual damage was…”

“It’s true. One is bleeding, but the others only gave you red marks. They should disappear in a few days. This one…” His fingers trace the wound, but it’s already covered in the dressing and you almost don’t feel the pain. “I think it will disappear with time too. But I will need to keep my eye on it. Let me know if it starts to hurt you later” he says and leans down to place a gentle kiss above the place where the wound is.

“So… will I get a kiss now~?” You push away the pack of cookies and roll over, sitting up. You’re still naked, and the other’s eyes wander down your silhouette, both of your faces heating up a little. 

The man leans down, placing his hand on the nape of your head, and pulls you to him, making your lips meet in a gentle, not intrusive way. You sigh through the kiss.

“Saeran, let’s just…” Your hands wander to his shirt and start to undo the buttons. It goes painfully slowly, so he reaches to help you, and your lips part when the both of you look down, quickly getting rid of the cloth.

Unable to stop yourself, you wrap arms around the man and press your lips to his neck, making him let out a soft whimper when he feels you suck on his skin. You bite down gently, and a moan escapes the other’s throat, yet it’s nothing you wouldn’t be expecting by now. 

The man hums, bringing you up into another kiss, yet it’s messier than before, with his tongue swirling around yours in need, and his saliva dripping down your chin when he hungrily bites on your lip. 

You shiver when he pulls away, pressing slow kisses all the way down to your neck. His one hand is wrapped around your waist, while the other travels lower, pinches your nipple, but doesn’t stop on its way, till it reaches your heat.

Your breath hitches when his fingers rub gently your entrance. He doesn’t hurry, caringly spreading the wetness all over your inner parts. A few times, he brushes your clit slightly, and you buckle your hips demanding more of the contact, but he’s still not giving in to your wishes and you whine in need.

He chuckles, taking his time leaving a dark kiss mark on your neck when you start to writhe, desperate to finally get what you’ve been craving for all along.

“S-stop tormenting me…” you breathe out.

Saeran chuckles, brushing your ear with his nose before nibbling on it. You feel his breath more intensively than ever before; it sends shivers down your spine, adding to the tension, making you arch your back and grind down on his hand which he, once again, moves away.

“S-Saeran...!” you whine.

“Hmm, you don’t know what _tormenting_ means, yet…” His voice is playful when he finally rubs on your clit, so slowly it makes you groan. “You see, usually when one’s aroused, being left by themselves may make it burn out and their need, even though not fulfilled, subsides.” The confidence with which he says these words makes you shiver and curl up a little, feel inferior once again. “But sometimes it’s a very long and painful way, to be left all by yourself, especially, if…” A wet kiss is pressed to your hairline. “Especially, if they eat something that prevents them from burning out so quickly… For example, a _properly_ _spiced_ ice cream.” 

Your eyes widen at the realization and the overwhelming hunger you’ve been feeling suddenly starts to make more sense. 

Your mouth opens, but before you let out a word, his lips are on yours once again and he pushes you down onto the mattress, making you hiss quietly as the pain in your back returns. But he kisses away all your trouble, and his fingers do their work between your thighs, still too slowly, but only increasing your need, as well as the feeling that it’ll be relieved soon.

“But wouldn’t it be too easy for you to just _come_ when you’re like this~? It’ll be a waste if you get what you want so quickly…”

“Saeran…” You almost cry, and your arms, wrapped around him, help you pull yourself up to him, in a desperate need to feel something, _anything_. “P-please…”

He smirks, his eyes glimmer when he carefully leans down, making you lay on the mattress.

“Relax.” His voice is warm and you shut your eyes. His arm unwraps from around your waist and while the other still slowly rubs your entrance. You hear him start to unbuckle the belt of his jeans. You hear a low groan escape his lips. You didn’t consider it until now, but it’s more than obvious it took him a lot of strength to restrain himself from the pleasure as well.

His hand leaves your heat and is laid on your hip instead, keeping you stable when you unwittingly let your hips buckle again. And when you feel the tip of his member brush your entrance, you already feel as if you could come from just that.

Saeran chuckles, teasing you a bit for a short moment, with his fingers digging gently into your hips, not letting you lower yourself just yet.

“Today, it’s on my rules, princess” he whispers. 

Painfully slowly, he pushes himself inside of you, and you dig fingers into his back, desperate for him to go as deep as he’s able to. You hear his breath hitch; you cannot believe that during all this teasing, he was so hard you were sure the both of you were just as close to finishing.

His other hand is wrapped around your back, and his face – buried in your neck; the sound of panting reaches your ears, the movement of his chest meets your own, the sweat that started to cover his skin makes it soft in touch, and you wrap your legs around him, pushing yourself off the mattress to finally take him whole in. 

Saeran lets out a groan, your name escapes his lips soon after in a husky prayer, his body shivers as he fights for his own breath. 

And when he starts to move, you’re completely breathless. Your moans aren’t even able to escape your lips, the feeling of his skin against yours is enough to rid you off everything. And when he fills you again and again, you want to cry out, to drown in this sensation, to never, ever in your life stop  _feeling._

His groans start to resemble growls when he quickens his pace, and his movements become harsher, stronger. Each and every single one pushes the breath out of your lungs, the lack of oxygen makes your head spin. Letting his arms raise your legs, you feel him hit the deepest parts of yourself, and you feel his fingers dig harshly into your thighs, his teeth biting into your neck so that he forces himself to not, just not come yet.

If it wasn't too much by now, it surely becomes too much when his thrusts become rougher, and with barely few more, you let out a choked scream, your legs curling up around the other's waist, and your fingers digging into his back so harshly he winces. But there's something arousing in it and as you clench around him, a few seconds later he comes as well, with his seed spilling deep into your body. His thrust become messy and weaker, as he slowly goes down from his high, and as you also feel yourself calming down. 

He pulls out and kisses your stomach like in a praise, watching as his seed leaks out of you, staining the sheets with every heavy breath you make. The pain of all the bruises hits you and your body gives up, and the man wraps arms around you, sensing you tremble slightly. 

“Are you okay?” the question is asked in a quiet, gentle voice. He helps you lay down on your side, and you whimper at how sore your whole body is. Especially your inner parts feel like they're on fire, and you curl up slightly, glancing up at the other. Your lips curl up into a satisfied grin.

“I'm well, Master~” you hum, and a shade of red covers his face, makking him bury it in your chest out of embarrassment. You chuckle, tiredly entangling your hands in his hair. “You want to stay here?”

“I... don't really want to move” he admits, tugging the fluffy blanket over the two of you. He lets out a grumble when he realizes the light is still turned on. He tugs the blanket over his head and you laugh quietly. 

“Let's stay, then, and take a short nap... And when we wake up~”

He glances up at you, a dangerous glimmer in his eyes.

“When we wake up...”

“...we will need to make the dinner, of course” you smile innocently. “Can't have ice cream for the whole life, right?”

 


End file.
